the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blood Alliance
The Blood Alliance, also known as The Blood Tribe, was a power alliance featuring in season 4; The Butler Games: Blood vs Water. They dominated most of the game picking off the Water tribe members and winning the game. They are arguably the most successful alliance to date. Alliance Hierarchy There was no clear leader in this alliance, often the tribe discussed the game and made a rational decision about who to vote out, including voting out one of their own. It was clearer to see who was on the bottom of this alliance than it was to see who was on the top. Forming the Alliance All 6 of these players began the game on the Blood tribe due to their relationship as a family. Due to the nature of season four - Blood vs Water - it was natural for the tribe to work as a group to secure survival. At the start of the game, the alliance won the first tribal challenge, and secured all 6 members into the second round. They had no say in who was to be eliminated, but were disappointed when the Water tribe voted out Emma from the game. As the only new player on the tribe, the Blood Alliance felt that this was unfair, Emma became an affiliate of the tribe, often relaying information back to Rich and Martyn. Playing the Game Eliminating the Veterans In an elimination temptation twist, Dan was forced to swap tribes with Lindsey. The Water tribe threw The Stack Exchange tribal challenge in an attempt to eliminate Dan, but their plan was foiled when Chris gifted Dan an immunity idol, saving him and eliminating Barnie from the game. In round three, after losing the Scrabble Scramble tribal challenge, the Blood alliance all voted to eliminate Lindsey from the game. This meant that both veteran players had been removed from the game. Keeping the Tribe Strong The Water tribe were unable to agree on a target, resulting in Rich and Katy tying for the second elimination of a double elimination. In the re-vote, Katy asked her fellow alliance members to eliminate her from the game. This meant that the tribe would remain strong and increase the chances of a 'Blood' Winner. Debs followed suit in the fourth round. After losing the Battleflip, She told her tribe to vote her out of the game, saving Chris, Dan and Martyn from elimination. Debs even voted for herself to be eliminated, a first in The Butler Games history. The Merge After the two tribes merged, Blood remained as a team, and picked off the remaining Water tribemates. They first blindsided Barnie, who had battledback into the game, by convincing him that they were going to eliminate either Josh or Kate instead. Blood now had the majority in the game, with four original tribe members still in the game to Water's three. However, in the sixth elimination ceremony, Martyn's vote was stolen by Barnie in an elimination temptation twist. This meant that Blood had to quickly recruit a Water member to ensure a majority vote. Kate decided to vote with them, ensuring Iain was eliminated from the game. The Collapse of the Alliance Cheating Allegations In the seventh round, the players were split back into tribes. Rich, Dan and Chris remained on the Blood tribe, whilst Martyn joined Water along with Kate and Josh. In the CorrectFOUR tribal challenge, Martyn was accused of cheating by his former Blood tribemates, this caused an argument between the players resulting in Martyn leaving the challenge. Saving Water over Blood Debs, Katy and Emma competed in the season's only Power of Veto competition - Luck of the Juror. Katy won the challenge and chose not to use it to save her former Blood tribemate, Martyn. Instead she was stuck between using it to save Kate or Josh, both from the original water tribe. She decided to use this on Kate, ensuring a female made it to the final four. Katy stole immunity from Rich, knowing that he had an immunity idol and could save himself from elimination. Every Butler for Themselves In the semi-final, the Blood Alliance had to play as an individual, resulting in Chris and Dan advancing to the final and Rich being eliminated by competition. Both finalists were grateful of their Blood alliance in the final speech, with Chris stating that he did not regret giving Dan the idol that saved him in the second round. Trivia * Debs, Chris, Dan and Rich are all family members of The Butler Games creator and share the titular surname 'Butler'. * Considered the most successful alliance so far, with all players working as a team until the very last challenge. * This alliance found 4 immunity idols, monopolising on the immunity idols for their season. * The first alliance to have included siblings. * The only alliance to have players vote themselves out of the game. Category:Alliances Category:The Butler Games: Blood vs Water Category:Chris Butler Category:Debs Butler Category:Dan Butler Category:Rich Butler Category:Katy Evans Category:Martyn Chetwood